


The elusive I.T. eyecandy

by NyanNyanpire



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drinking at work, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Romance, Pining, friends misbehaving, teeny tiny bit angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanNyanpire/pseuds/NyanNyanpire
Summary: There's a rumor spreading around about the fifth floor, about a certain attractive I.T. employee that only frequents the fifth floor. They say he's tall with a pretty face and a voice as deep as the oceans. He apparently wears black slacks that hang low on his hips and a white shirt that clings to his tiny waist, a simple black tie and gold ornate glasses. They say his smile rivals the sun and his lips glisten pink but that's all it is, hearsay. He might not even be real.But according to the myth, if you're on the fifth floor at the right moment and close to CFO Kim Hoongjoong's office, you might catch a glimpse of the elusive I.T. eyecandy.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Bread me out

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a showho fic originally posted on my now deleted acc. Monwonpanda
> 
> I didn't expect to be back here but Song Mingi grabbed me by my figurative balls.

"Perfect timing," Yeosang chimes.

Mingi hasn't even reached his desk, he's still blurry-eyed with a cup of too hot to consume coffee grasped firmly in hands.

"Your man buzzed," San teases and Mingi curses the youthful glow the other exudes. 

He's never really considered that there may be people out there that actually rise and 'shine'. Giggling behind a manila folder is another example of misplaced enthusiasm.

"Something funny, Wooyoung?" Mingi grumbles, playfully daring the intern to test the waters. 

The gigging ceases as easily as it started and is soon replaced by San throwing him dirty looks. Mingi fakes indifference, sipping his coffee slow and carefully like a protagonist in a novel waiting for their love interest to arrive in a quaint cafe. He loves riling up the youngsters, especially Wooyoung. The quick-witted demon had only been an intern for about three months now but was already a part of the little unit that served as Yeosang's right hand. 

That doesn't mean Wooyoung is excused from the usual corporal hazing, Mingi takes it upon himself to give the younger a few heart-attacks now and then.

"Mingi," Yeosang magically appears in front of his desk, Mingi thinks he must be suffering from some kind of lag cause he did not see the shorter walk the span of their modest office," I'm not joking. "

Huh, it starts to dawn on the tallest, he's eyes magnetically drawn to the com-board at the corner of his desk

You gotta be fucking kidding me, he wants to curse.

True to Yeosang's word, room 050's tab is flashing. The realization hits Mingi like a ton of bricks, room 050 is flashing, not just any room but room 050, a priority room is flashing at 7 am in the god damn morning.

What in the ever-loving Jesus is wrong with people? What was anyone doing at 7 am, it's a whole hour till the suits actually start work, not to mention a good 15 minutes before Mingi makes it through his first cup of caffeine. 

The dismay must have been evidently written on his face cause the room is filled with snickers, even Wooyoung is brave enough to cackle right in Mingi's face.

"Oh come on, you love the guy. Think of this as a breakfast date," San mocks, obviously trying to take revenge for Wooyoung. 

"But I didn't have my coffee yet," the tallest whines.

"Too bad, you know those rooms have priority. Take your coffee with you, it will be even more of a breakfast date," Yeosang jabs.

"Maybe make him a cup too," Wooyoung adds, although he has no definite clue why room 050 is so important. 

"Can I hit it in the morning," San channels his inner J.cole which delights the intern, and Mingi has never been more suspicious of the two as he is now. It's as if they share a singular brain cell.

If Yeosang wasn't their manager, they wouldn't be having this much fun and it probably wouldn't be at Mingi's expense.

He just rolls his eyes at their antics, already on his feet. 

Oh well, there are worse ways to start the day than helping a damsel in technical distress. Especially if the damsel is exactly Mingi's type. 

\------

"It won't start," Hongjoong groans in frustration.

The day may be young but Hongjoong is already ready to write it off. From losing his car keys and taking a cab to work, to his mother's attempts to set him up on yet another arranged date, he's just about had it. The day needs to end, better yet, just write off the entire month.

His secretary peeks his head through the wooden doors, his eyebrows knitted in concern and probably annoyance because they've been here one too many times before, " Are you sure?"

Hongjoong doesn't reply, he just continues to repeatedly press the power button. 

Eventually giving up, he stares at his secretary's less than amused face, "Yes Seonghwa, I'm sure."

Chuckling to himself, Seonghwa stride's to his boss's aid. He repeats the same action and still, the screen remains black.

"What did you really expect?" Hongjoong asks, trying his level best not to sound like a child.

"I don't know, maybe that my startling good looks would be enough to revive it," he jokes," Relax, I already called I.T."

Seonghwa has a shit-eating grin plastered to his face and he almost purrs as he speaks, "We know how much you love the I.T. guy."

Hongjoong's mouth is agape as he processes the information. 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no.

Almost on cue, there's a knock on the door and Hongjoong looks up at the familiar figure.

Smiling much too wide for this hour of the morning is Song Mingi, the I.T. staff that frequents Hongjoong's office.

Since Mingi has started work here around a year ago, there isn't a week that passes by without Hongjoong requiring some kind of technical assistance.

It doesn't help that Hongjoong almost looks forward to other's visit, not that he's ever fabricated an issue. No, Hongjoong is naturally challenged with technology.

He isn't proud of himself, he's quite embarrassed actually but Mingi never treats him like a nuisance and Hongjoong is eternally grateful for his understanding

"I'll leave your'll to it," Seonghwa exits with the grace of a sly fox.

"I'm curious, what problem could my old man have this early in the morning," the younger teases as he circles the desk.

Hongjoong just smiles as he makes space for the younger. Mingi never sits, no matter how many times Hongjoong offers. The taller prefers to lean over the elder, preferably with one hand resting on Hongjoong's chair and the other on the desk.

They're semi-comfortable with each other. Despite the significant age difference, about ten years or so, and the difference in occupations they get along pretty well. That goes without saying because everyone gets along with Mingi. He's always in a good mood and Hongjoong has never seen him without a smile on his face. Hongjoong used to marvel how tall the other was but lately, there's a flurry of other details that's been catching his eyes. Like how Mingi pouts when he focuses, his eyes squinting behind the circular glasses, and Hongjoong wonder if he's doing it on purpose because no one is that adorable naturally. 

His chain of thought is abruptly cut short when Hongjoong becomes painfully aware of just how attractive the other is and how close this attractive other is to him.

Like right now, one hand planted firmly on the table, Mingi's sleeves are rolled up to reveal a long lean arm leading to a boney wrist. Hongjoong wills himself to look away but soon enough he's gazing at the large hand splayed upon the table. Mingi's hand is large, wide and boney with long fingers, strangely so, and clean nails that are neatly trimmed. Hongjoong internally shames himself for his hand kink but god damn, Song Mingi had some nice hands.

Tall, pretty hands and a voice as deep as the hole Hongjoong has dug for himself.

He gets caught, Mingi glances at him curiously and Hongjoong takes the cue to ramble like an idiot, " I don't know really. It just won't start. I did all the things you told me to, about turning it off and then back on but I couldn't get it on to turn it off. Also, the plug is firmly in the wall. I made sure."

The younger fumbles with the laptop before pressing the start button, 

To Hongjoong's horror, the screen lights up and he wills his existence to disappear.

"It wasn't turning on just a minute ago," he flushes in embarrassment.

The most breathtaking smile graces the younger's lips and he breaks out into laughter that vibrates throughout his lanky frame, "It's the battery, I just disconnected it. You won't be able to work out of the office today, you'll need to keep the laptop plugged in. I'll get you a new battery by tomorrow, maybe leave the laptop in the office tonight if you can."

"Really," Hongjoong recovers some of his composure, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Mingi assures him with a firm nod, "Is that all?"

Hongjoong catches his reflection in the taller's glasses and he feels so small in the other's presence.

Yep, they're too close and the arch of Mingi's back makes Hongjoong think some very NSFW thoughts.

He nods. There's always this awkwardness just before the younger would take his leave.

"Yeah, I suppose I could take the night off. Thanks," Hongjoong adjusts his chair as he avoids looking at the other.

"Oh well, see you soon," he teases but Hongjoong hears something akin to disappointment in his voice.

Hongjoong watches as Mingi's slim frame slips out the door, his gaze is magnetically drawn to the curve of his thighs. He reasons that Mingi must be the athletic type, maybe a cyclist with thighs as thick as those.

Hongjoong vaguely remembers the first-day Mingi strutted through the fifth floor. His colleagues shamelessly eyed him while some offered to show him around. He rejected offers thankfully and much to everyone's surprise, revealed that he had been with the company for about two months already. Apparently, he was just locked away safely in the I.T. basement. Hongjoong didn't even know how to get there.

Until then no one cared much for the I.T. department. The staff was pretty elusive. Any upgrades or repairs were done at odd hours or on their virtual system. The office staff never really caught them at work which lead to the common theory that they didn't work. Not to mention the few that escaped the dungeon on-call were more on the mousey side and Hongjoong thinks he's never even seen the I.T. department head at a meeting.

But Mingi's name was on everyone's lips. The younger was always immaculately dressed, from his tight fitted black slacks that hugged all his curved and rested dangerously low on his hips to the neatly pressed white shirt that clung to his lithe frame and impossibly narrow waist. 

Lust, Hongjoong argued. He was lusting over his junior but he wasn't the only one. The women more so took a liking to hover around whenever Mingi made an appearance, eyeing him like he was a piece of cake. It didn't help that Mingi only responded when Hongjoong requested. His neighboring staff had tried and failed miserably. Coincidence? Seonghwa seems to think not.

-beep-

"Did you tell him??" An eager voice interrupts his thought.

It's Seonghwa on his office phone.

"Tell him what?" Hongjoong asks dryly.

"That you wanna make a baby with him," The blonde answers like its so obvious.

That doesn't even make sense but Seonghwa is trying to be humorous and Hongjoong won't discourage him. His secretary has been creeping out of his shell lately and it's lead to some amusing conversation. For a second, Hoongjoong gets a flashback to a time where Yunho hadn't broken Seonghwa's heart and strolled off into the sunset with some random rich kid. The time where Seonghwa was the clumsy but lovable intern that always kept his desk cleaned, work organized, and would very generously make Hongjoong's coffee,- even when told that it wasn't apart of his daily duties.

"Do your work," he waves it off.

"But really Boss, the sexual tension between your'll is so sharp. I could slice freshly baked bread with it,"

Why bread of all things? Wait, that doesn't even make sense.

He's almost grateful to be saved from the upcoming explanation by the door swinging open. 

'Almost' being the keyword because never would Hongjoong be grateful to see Yunho, never. Damn the universe and it's unhelpful twists and turns. 

"What about freshly baked bread?" Yunho smiles knowingly.

Seonghwa was too busy being a pest to even notice his entrance.- something Hongjoong is grateful for.

"Nothing," Hongjoong promptly answers.

"I see you ran into another technical glitch," Yunho states absent-mindedly as he takes a seat," I don't see why he dresses like that though. I mean he's just I.T."

Just I.T, Huh. Hongjoong doesn't understand office politics but from Yunho's tone and choice of words, he concludes the I.T. department wasn't held in high regard or in any regard for that matter.

"How's Jungho?" He asks, maybe a bit too abruptly because Yunho looks mildly startled.

"He's okay, granted I hardly see him," The taller sounds apathetic.

"A busy-body huh."Hongjoong dully notes, reciprocating the lack of interest.

"What can I say, the life of a socialite is a hectic one,"

"What about the arranged marriage life?"

Yunho almost grimaces before breaking out into a smile too wide to be genuine, "It's as good as it gets."

Hongjoong always did know what buttons to press.

Yunho recovers quickly, though," Just checking if you're still joining the guys for drinks tonight?"

"I said I would?" Hongjoong wonders out loud.

He doesn't recall committing himself to any social events. Either way, even if he was keen to drink with his college friends, which he isn't, he can't because there's an urgent proposal he's been putting off. 

" I don't think I can," he admits. I don't think I want to.

"Thought so, pulling an all-nighter?" Yunho knows Hongjoong all too well.

They had met their first year of college and was later recruited by the same company. Both steadily climbed the ladder till Hongjoong took the lead despite Yunho's family elite status. Not to imply Hoongjoong was less fortunate but there's only a small percentage out there that are gifted a car worth a modest Gangnam apartment upon receiving their driver's license. Yunho was a part of that small percentage. It was Nissan skyline if Hongjoong remembers correctly, an older model that guzzled too much fuel and made too much noise. 

Shrugging to himself, "Maybe."

"Well, I'll take my leave. Jaebum is going to be pissed that you missed another get-together but work is work I suppose. Eat well if you're going deprive yourself of sleep," there's a tinge of fondness in Yunho's voice.

Hongjoong brushes it off, eyes fixed on the tall figure. He gets up to peer above the frosted glass. If Yunho even so much as dare say a word to Seonghwa, Hongjoong was ready to risk it all. Thankfully the taller keeps walking and Seonghwa looks perfectly unbothered.

\-------

If Hoongjoong wasn't actively avoiding his mother, he would be home right now in comfortable clothes after a hot shower, getting down to work. Business proposals had always been something he took great pride in- even if they were below his expertise. Most required him to really sit and brainstorm in a quiet environment, like his study but the risk of running into his mother was too great. Who knows what that woman thinks sometimes. No, his excuse was that he needed to work late and work late he shall, in the safety of his office that is firmly situated outside her radar.

Slowly but surely, everyone starts to depart. Silence creeps up and Hoongjoong barely notices the floor is practically empty with the exception of one.

-beep-

"Should I get you coffee before the lights are switched off?" Seonghwa offers.

Coffee does sound nice.

"You know you don't have to stay. You can go home," after you bring me coffee.

"Don't be silly, Hongjoong," Seonghwa stands up and shoots him half a smile.

His secretary was definitely a handful but his heart was in the right place and Hongjoong is forever grateful for Seongwha's care and consideration.

Seconds later, the floor lights are switched off and darkness swallows up the entire floor. The only embers of light are the ones from Hongjoong's desk lamps and Seonghwa's cellphone. There's a ceiling light but he prefers it like this, he can still his mind and focus on his work this way. Seonghwa refills his cup a few times, taking up residence on Hongjoong's couch cause it's 'creepy out there.'

"I told you to go home," Hongjoong reiterates when he catches the blonde nodding off.

No reply.

"It's going to be a long night," Hongjoong stresses, hoping to convince the other to retire.

"I know," Seonghwa just blinks the sleep away and repositions himself.

He wouldn't be Seonghwa if he actually listened.


	2. Princes, puppies, tomatoes and cucumbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'friends misbehaving' tag in motion.

Sleeping beauty wakes up in a daze, "Do you hear that?"

Hongjoong looks up from the work he was deeply engrossed in. He can hear rambling faintly and some distant voices.

Seonghwa panics, looking down at his watch, "It's almost one in the morning, who could be here at one in the morning?"

It wasn't really a question but Hongjoong tries to formulate an answer anyway. 

The closer the noises get, the more evident it becomes that it is more than just one person. 

"You think it's criminals" Seonghwa goes into overdrive, now wide awake with faint drool line running down his chin.

"Relax yourself," Hongjoong offers in a hushed tone. 

He too isn't thinking very clearly, too exhausted to reason with logic. It can't be the guards because there's only two that checks the floors and more than two voices are heading their way. As much as he doesn't want to give into Seonghwa's fears, he can't take a chance. He switches off the lamp and joins the other on the couch in the sea of black. Hongjoong's hand reassuringly stroking Seonghwa's back as the secretary vibrates with anxiety next to him

"Relax," Hongjoong tries to comfort the quivering mess.

The seconds drag by but soon enough, the booming voices sound as if they're right outside the door.

If Hongjoong isn't mistaken, he thinks he hears Mingi. Relief floods over him but before he can get to his feet, Seonghwa pulls him down and promptly silences him.

"Listen," He whispers, no trace of the previous fear present in his voice.

\-----

"Did you guys hear that?" Mingi swears he heard someone talk but there isn't supposed to be anyone here and all the lights are off.

"You're drunk," Wooyoung teases as he takes a swig of flavored soju, the alcohol in his veins making him braver than his rank permits.

They were all equally drunk but Wooyoung more so.

Mingi's face scrunches in disgust, "I remember being young and able to do that."

Tonight is maintenance night and lucky number five is next on the list. Each floor had been allocated four or five workers to work as teams to routinely check all systems. Of course, being the manager, Yeosang had innocently picked his team selectively. Which didn't exactly work in the group's favor because Yeosang insisted on double-checking each floor to ensure no one screwed up. 

Before Mingi's arrival, Yeosang didn't have any actual work friends. He was young, not as young as San but not as old as Mingi hence the general I.T staff feeling fairly cheated when he was appointed head of department. It is what it is though, he never let it bother him. Not until Mingi wormed himself into Yeosang's daily life. The older looked so defiant, Yeosang assumed he was just another mindless guppie that would soon join in on the Yeosang hate train. Instead, he was confronted with a 173 cm tall man child that would pout endlessly at Yeosang's cold attitude. Maybe he was too harsh in the beginning but he was just living up to his reputation as the ice-prince. This was a common insult until Mingi pointed out that he did indeed look like a prince, 'like from a Disney movie'. Yeosang soon decided it wouldn't hurt to keep the other around, not that Mingi left him with much of a choice. 

Of course, the taller soon encountered the backlash of being the boss's exception. Yeosang hated it, he hated how they referred to the taller as Yeosang's puppy, passing spiteful comments whenever the two were engaged in the most simple of interactions. He hated it even more when considering how delicate Mingi was by nature. Yeosang half expected Mingi to put some distance between them, he would have preferred it if it meant sparring the other the careless words of the office gossip. 

'It's okay, puppies are cute,' was the only reaction he got.

It was a dumb move, picking the side of the already unpopular boss when you're a newbie was a sure way to be ostracized. Mingi must have known this but he persisted to stick to the ice-prince, becoming the support Yeosang was unaware he needed. 

He would rather die than admit it but Yeosang was glad Mingi didn't give in. The thought of being favored made him feel oddly proud, maybe a little relieved at the thought of the taller's ongoing support. He didn't want to lose Mingi, as a friend or a colleague but that's a secret he's taking to his grave.

San, already a friendly acquaintance of Mingi, had slipped into the duo's dynamic before Yeosang had a chance to notice. Their most recent addition was the newly graduated Wooyoung who was interning at the company. He and San had almost instantly clicked and before Yeosang could fully comprehend; He was a part of some makeshift brotherhood.

Which leads him here, a new ritual that was purely created to fool around. 

It was Wooyoung's first maintenance night and on Mingi's recommendation, they made the poor choice of drinking on the job. Yeosang questions his sanity for allowing such a thing to take place but Song Mingi is an antagonizing little fucker and Yeosang will not be accused of being unable to handle his alcohol. Nope, it's apparent Yeosang prioritizes his ego above his job security.

"You're not that old," San teases.

They station themselves on a random desk more or else in the center of the room. Mingi sits on the desk as he digs in the bag for another bottle, Yeosang is walking aimlessly and San and Wooyoung are busy invading the desk owner's privacy.

"Yeah," Wooyoung joins in, " What? You must be like in your early forties."

"Choke on a dick," Mingi threatens as the other three laughs.

He pours another round of shots and passes it around. Soju isn't their usual but San had insisted they choose something 'classic'. Whatever that meant, at least it was light on their pockets.

Downing the shots, Seonghwa waits a bit before dishing out instructions," You know the drill. There are plus-minus sixty systems on this floor. San head to left, I'll head to the right and Mingi you alternate from the middle. Wooyoung, you shadow any one of us."

How the hell is his intoxicated brain capable of forming such sentences is beyond all of them

"What about the fancy office?" the intern asks as he points toward the only concealed office.

San smiles slyly, "Oh no, Wooyoungie, that's room 050."

The atmosphere takes a turn for the worst and Mingi feels their gazes drawn to him. 

"OH," Wooyoung suddenly understands," What's so special about that room anyway."

"That, my dear, is the office of Kim Hongjoog, CFO and the love of Mingi's life" Yeosang lives for these kinds of moments.

" Mingi's man," San chirps in.

"He is not my man. Like I wouldn't mind if he was but he isn't," Mingi explains exasperatedly.

"That sounds sad" the youngest notes.

"It is," Yeosang adds," You've been to his office almost every week, each time coming back gushing about just how cute he is and yet you've made absolutely zero progress. It's been almost a year."

"A year??? " The intern exclaims.

"Yep, Mingi's been lovesick for room 050 that long," San comments as he sits on Wooyoung's lap.

It's becoming obvious that no one is interested in working.

"Hey!" Mingi yells in defense," It is not that easy. I don't think I'm his type."

" I really expected more from you," Wooyoung sounds genuinely disappointed.

Honestly, Wooyoung always took Mingi for a fuckboy. He had his reasons, of course, his senior could be a cry baby but most of the time he exuded this easy confidence that ultimately made him the center of attention. Wooyoung's seen it first hand, the way the upper staff gravitates towards them in the smoking area and he knows that they're only there for Mingi. So much so that the two opted to smoke in the parking lot to avoid the crowd. Not to mention the taller has one too many selfies with chokers on his Instagram. 

"It's just," Mingi's shoulders slump as he curls into himself," Like I think I can make a move and I'm almost there but then he looks at me and I'm like nope nope nope, I can't do this. All confidence evaporates. I don't even think I have a chance."

"Really now?" Yeosang quirks an eyebrow.

They all know how vain Mingi is.

"What? we both know modesty isn't one of my strong points," He points out what they're all thinking," plus, he's the CFO, Chief - Financial - Officer."

"I know what CFO stands for but thank you for the additional lesson," Yeosang quips.

"True but if you feel that way, why are you ever ready to get buzzed?" San questions as Wooyoung aggressively nods his head.

"That's a good question," Yeosang notes.

"Cause he's so cute and he's got that pretty fucken smile. Like why would I want to be locked up with your'll fuckers if I could be in the company of all that fine ass?" so that might be the alcohol talking.

They erupt into laughter, Yeosang almost choking on his saliva and Wooyoung rolling on the floor. It's a mess, they're a mess. 

"You're hopeless," Yeosang misses a step but recovers quickly," you guys think we might be little too drunk to work."

"That is a possibility," Wooyoung agrees immediately.

"Well, we basically took care of four floors," San ponders," and maybe one bottle per floor."

" Wanna call it a night?" Mingi asks hopefully.

" Might as well but first there is something I wanna clear up," Yeosang announces as he attempts to recover his composure.

That get's everyone's attention more or less.

"Are the two of your'll fucking?" He turns San and Wooyoung. 

Mingi almost drops the bottle out of shock but catches it in time," Seriously Sang!"

Wooyoung turns as red as a tomato but San is as cool as a cucumber as he answers," Damn right we are. That ass is mine ... and vice versa of course."

The intern flusters further, shoving the smirking San out of frustration.

"What?" he says calmly, "It's not like they don't already know, and plus, I'm too drunk to not wanna kiss you."

San leans in to capture the younger's lip but Wooyoung skillfully ducks.

The eldest two make a face of disgust before laughing at the intern's expense.

"Oh my god," Wooyoung thinks he might die of embarrassment right there but allows San to slide back onto his lap anyway.

" Great, just great. Mingi's blindly in love or lust for room 050 and your'll are fucking while I'm just flying solo," the alcohol talks for Yeosang.

They really shouldn't drink more, Mingi has to drive everybody home but he pours another round anyway," It's okay boss, you'll find somebody someday,"

Mingi likes to playfully call Yeosang boss, for reasons unknown, it always flusters the shorter.

Yeosang thinks over that, he wonders if things would have been different if he hadn't sent his friend to room 050 that day. He did it just because the other was annoying him by incessantly talking about an anime Yeosang had never watched before. He never thought Mingi would come back all flustered and lovesick.

"Maybe," he doesn't even know if he means it. Maybe he'll be solo forever.

They down another around and unanimously agree to call it in for the night. 

\-----

Hongjoong is internally gratefully that they're in the dark, the last thing he needs is Seonghwa catching him blushing like a fool. There's no way he can work now. Zero possibility of him thinking about anything other than Mingi.

The silence lingers and Hongjoong takes it upon himself to check. Sure enough, the rowdy bunch is nowhere in sight, not that he can see much in the dark.

"They're gone," he notifies the other.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD," the secretary exclaims much too loud and Hongjoong finds himself jumping in surprise, " Did you hear that. He's practically dying to have your baby."

Why is Seonghwa so obsessed with Mingi having his babies, Hongjoong will never understand.

Feigning indifference, Hongjoong switches the lamp on and starts to pack his bag. Leaving his secretary to gape at his lack of reaction.

"Do you not understand what this means?" Seonghwa stresses.

The elder swallows hard, of course, he does but he's not good at this whole feeling thing or whatever comes after it.

"He's been practically inviting you," Seonghwa continues," all this time. Coming only to your office, smiling and flirting only with you."

Hongjoong already knows this, he understands how the other's advances had gone over his head. He gets it, the smirk on his face, the curve of his back, the teasing in his voice, Mingi was trying to coax him to make a move.

He doesn't say that of course." Come on, I'll drop you off at home."

Sighing in defeat, Seonghwa grabs his bag and concedes," Yes Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^0^


	3. Cliche much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. The teeny tiny angsty bit. Also, Woosan is cute af. I might do a chapter just on them alone.

"Sooo,"Wooyoung is slurring his words but the icy winding rushing into his face does shake him from his drunken state just a little, "You're sure Mingi can drive. We're not going to die."

"Chill, no one's dying. At most Mingi's going to end up with a DUI,"

"Relax yourself," Yeosang turns down the music, Breiman's IWTBYL now lulling in the background, "No one is dying or getting a DUI. Mingi's fine, aren't you?"

Yeosang says it like a parent daring their child to defy them in public.

Mingi doesn't trust himself to speak, just humming in agreement.

San eyes him from the back seat, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Has he?" Yeosang looks at Mingi for any reaction but the other stays focus on the road.

"Is it because we teased you about room 050? We were just joking," San tries to chuckle but no one follows suit.

The atmosphere is dampened somehow and he feels like he's been left out of an inside joke. Mingi is silent, which is rarer than capturing a pikachu, Yeosang is pensive all of sudden and Wooyoung is staring out the window like he wants to escape. 

"Did something happen?" San isn't sober enough to be tactful.

"Nothing happened," Mingi speaks for the first time since they stepped into the car, it's forced and San regrets asking. 

He can see the gears turn in Yeosang's head and hopes to God his boss is careful enough with his words.

"You're lying," Yeosang states.

San cringes cause what the fuck did he just start.

"I'm not," Mingi sounds like his pleading, all traces of previous intoxication now devoid.

"Something clearly fucken happened," Yeosang snaps, "You were yapping away happily not even half an hour ago and now you look like you're ready to mourn the death of your favorite goldfish."

"Sang," San tries his best to reign the older in.

"I'm fucken stupid," Mingi barely whispers. 

San doesn't hear it but Yeosang does and it stings. There's a tinge of embarrassment, maybe even shame but all Yeosang sees is a vulnerability that Mingi has never shared before. He studies the taller's face, swallowing his concern because this clearly is not the time and place.

"It's room 050, isn't it?" Wooyoung speaks with little clarity, "You went back to replace the battery, did you go snooping?"

"Don't be dumb," Mingi says it too quickly but San is nice of enough to play along.

"Yeah, what could he possibly have found. I've checked all my resources, Hongjoong is as single as a thrice-divorced mother of 5."

"Who the fuck would want five kids," Yeosang wonders out loud.

"Mistakes happen, "Wooyoung murmurs, his head now resting on San's shoulder.

There's no mention of room 050 furthermore and everyone except for Wooyoung breaths a sigh of relief. Disaster avoided. 

"Mistakes huh," Mingi sighs, "You never know where they take you."

San snorts at that but there's smile tugging at his lips, something telling him that they're going to be okay, "So, when are we doing this again?"

Wooyoung groans, "Not till my liver recovers."

Yeosang laughs at that, genuinely laughs and the younger two are almost star-struck by it.

"As long you're under me, I wouldn't count on it ever recovering."

This is as much approval as they're ever going to get from Yeosang, hell, this probably the most approval anyone can get from Yeosang. San and Wooyoung know that, probably why they're beaming bright enough to bring a smile to Mingi's face.

They reach San's apartment complex shortly. It's a small three-storey complex surrounded by much larger buildings. It's cute with little balconies, rented out by an older couple that refused to sell when the area was revamped. 

It feels very San-esque, Yeosang notes.

San and Mingi get out first, ready to deal with Wooyoung who has dozed off. They struggle a bit to fully get him up but Yeosang calls his name sternly and the youngest stirs immediately. He blinks the sleep away like and stretches like a cat awakened from a long nap in the sun. It's adorable and they're subconsciously cooing.

Wooyoung stumbles out into Mingi who props him up onto his feet like a toddler.

"Time to sleep," San gets their bags.

"Remember, we're starting at 10. Try to get some sleep till then," Yeosang yells.

His voice ignites something and Wooyoung hobbles back to the car as San and Mingi watch. 

Wooyoung looks Yeosang dead in the eye and pouts, "We're not in trouble,"

Yeosang's interest is piqued," Why-

Wooyoung cuts him off," Am I going to lose my internship?"

Yeosang notes the younger is now fully awake, eyes wide with panic.

"I'm not going to terminate your internship because you're got drunk and fool of yourself. We're your senior, we're supposed to take of you," Yeosang almost cringes at himself.

"No...I mean, about me and San,"

"Oh my gawwd, babe, is that what you were stressing about," San facepalms in the background.

Oh, that's what he was talking about. Yeosang feels like a fool, he had just uttered the single most cliched reply to an underling with all the bells and whistles as if he was Wooyoung's actual big brother. Instead, the fool was preoccupied with the implications of his dating choice which Yeosang thinks is very mature of him. He wants to pat the kid on the back but refrains from further embarrassing himself.

"If I had a problem with it, you wouldn't be here right now, "Yeosang replies honestly.

Mingi balks at that.

For a minute, Wooyoung just stares while Yeosang with such intent. It's as if the younger is trying to catch his boss out, waiting to see if this is just one big joke because fucking a colleague is generally frowned upon. Yeosang has few tells, Wooyoung takes note, like the quirk of the lip when he's amused by a conversation but doesn't want to engage or the way he inclines his head down as he nods when he really doesn't agree with you but acts as if he does. There's also this glaze of indifference he looks at you with when he just rather not speak the unspoken because he believes you should already know you fucked up and is waiting for a solution rather than an excuse or an apology.

There's nothing of such tonight, Yeosang looks unexpectant. Wooyoung finally feels worthy of their acceptance rather than just lucky. 

"Thank you, boss," he grins.

Yeosang dismissive him with a wave of the hand. 

"Bye Bye," Mingi calls after them, sliding back into the driver's seat. 

They wait for the couple to stagger their way up, only starting the engine when San waves from his window victoriously.

"They're really cute," Mingi comments before taking off.

Yeosang agrees but doesn't say it. 

Yeosang doesn't bother with the radio, he's hoping the silence will force Mingi to speak. The air isn't heavy, he notes, it's almost dreamlike. The city is dark and deserted and he feels lonelier now that Wooyoung and San aren't with them. They're no longer I.T employees on their way home.- They could be anyone or anything on these deserted roads. 

Right now, they're just Yeosang and Mingi.

"He knows," Mingi gives in.

Yeosang is proud of himself for being patient enough with Mingi.- Something he has great difficulty with.

"Hongjoong," Mingi continues, "He knows that I like him."

"How?"Yeosang tries his best to keep a stoic face.

"Cause he was in his office the entire time with his fucking secretary,"

Their mirage glitches, Yeosang thinks he must have misheard but is too scared to ask Mingi again just in case he didn't.-Just in case Mingi walked in on his crush's little office affair.

"Wow, cliche much," Yeosang notes, losing the little respect he had for the CFO.

"And there I was blabbering like a fool about how cute he is and shit," Mingi speaks with his whole body, hands gripping the wheel tighter, jaw clenched tight, "How am I ever going to look at him again?"

What? Yeosang wants to scoff, facepalm or something to express his bewilderment. 

"You don't," Yeosang offers the obvious solution," You just don't. He calls and you do not go. I'll go or I'll send one of the other fools. It's simple Ming,"

It is, Mingi thinks, "I think I'm just embarrassed."

"That's okay, "Yeosang reassures him," but we're not children in school. So what if he knows you fancied him, lot's of people fancy him as lots of people fancy you. It's not shameful to be attracted to someone or to be honest about it,"

"It's not that," Mingi whines, "I just keep thinking back to all the times I flirted so shamelessly and he would tense up but I never took the hint."

"You're an optimist or masochist. Whatever, we're all flawed,"

"Thanks for turning the mood around," Mingi already sounds better, "I hated how I felt when I saw the two of them, it was just such an ugly emotion. I didn't want to ruin the night but I did anyway. You made them really happy though,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"Sang, don't lie. Like we know you love us but it's different when you admit it,"

"When did I ever admit to loving your'll or even moderately liking your'll," Yeosang is baffled by the accusation.

Mingi giggles at that," As long as we're under you, I think we'd have fun."

"What, am I some group leader now. You know I hated that position in college,"

"Nah, you're more like a protagonist from a shounen manga that gathers a ragtag team of friends," Mingi offers a more fitting description of them.

"Are we going on an adventure?" Yeosang sounds half-serious.

"An adventure of mistakes and alcohol,"

"My kind of adventure," Yeosang notes, "Did I tell you, Wooyoung got accepted by mistake. I gave the wrong name to HR, can't even remember the name of the person that was supposed to join. The idiot wrote the date wrong, he had the day followed by the month and year. It irritated me, "

"Just because of that," Mingi rolls his eyes, "good thing you're terrible at remembering people's names."

"I know, right,"


End file.
